Hearts
by ParkSungra
Summary: [Taehyung & Jungkook] Terimakasih untuk selalu ada untukku, menjadi penolong dan pelindung untuk diriku. Terimakasih untuk semua perlakuanmu yang begitu baik dan menyenangkan. Terimakasih untuk telah memberikanku segalanya. Namun jika kau mau tahu hyung, dari segala sesuatu yang telah kau berikan kepadaku, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menginginkan hatimu. Taekook drabble collection
1. hearts pt1

**DESCLAIMER : BTS Taehyung and Jungkook is belongs to God, Their parents, and Agency.**

 _._

 _._

 _Terimakasih untuk selalu ada untukku, menjadi penolong dan pelindung untuk diriku. Terimakasih untuk semua perlakuanmu yang begitu baik dan menyenangkan. Terimakasih untuk telah memberikanku segalanya. Namun jika kau mau tahu hyung, dari segala sesuatu yang telah kau berikan kepadaku, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menginginkan hatimu._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook termenung, menatap sedih pada sesuatu yang sudah hancur di bawah kakinya. Seseorang telah menabraknya tanpa sengaja beberapa saat lalu, mengakibatkan _ice cream_ yang dipegangnya jatuh begitu saja. Padahal itu adalah ice cream rasa vanilla kesukaannya yang ia beli dengan susah payah jauh dari rumah. Jungkook sedih sekali, onyxnya berkaca-kaca. Jahat sekali orang tadi, sudah menabraknya namun langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun meminta maaf atau berniat mengganti rugi atas apa yang telah orang itu perbuat. Dipikirnya Jungkook hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak perlu dimintai maaf, mungkin. Jungkook menghela napas, di zaman seperti sekarang memang banyak sekali orang yang seperti itu, Jungkook mencoba memaklumi, tetapi tetap saja ia sedih.

' _puk'_

Jungkook berjengit, merasa seseorang telah menepuk bahunya. Ia mendongak mengedipkan bola mata bulatnya beberapa kali, bingung ketika mendapati seorang anak laki-laki lain nampak menunjukan cengiran kotak kepadanya.

' _Taehyung..'_ batinnya.

"Ini.." Taehyung menyerahkan sesuatu yang ia pegang di tangannya kepada Jungkoook. Ice cream rasa vanilla, sesuatu yang tengah Jungkook ratapi saat ini. Onyxnya kembali berpendar menatap Taehyung dengan bingung. Mencoba bertanya melalui ekspresi wajahnya kepada Taehyung yang masih saja tersenyum kepadanya.

"Untukmu," katanya, lalu Taehyung menyodorkan kembali ice cream itu kepada Jungkook. Jungkook berbinar, tentu saja ia senang mendapatkan ice cream yang sangat ia sukai. Ia pun segera mengambil ice cream itu dari tangann Taehyung dan tersenyum dengan dua gigi kelincinya yang terlihat sehingga membuat Taehyung tak tahan untuk mengusak-usak surai Jungkook.

"Terimakasih, Taehyung!"

.

.

.

"Jadi?" Jungkook menatap heran kepada ibunya yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu. Ibunya meminta Jungkook untuk turun dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ibunya meminta tolong, katanya ada tetangga baru di sebelah rumah Jungkook. Tidak, tidak persis di sebelah rumah keluarga Jeon 'sih, tetapi orang pindahan itu hanya berjarak beberapa rumah saja dari kediamannya. Nyonya Jeon ingin menyambut tetangga baru mereka itu, katanya. Makanya ia meminta tolong kepada anaknya untuk memberikan beberapa makanan kepada tetangga barunya itu. Jungkook tidak menolak, tidak akan bisa menolak apa yang ibunya perintahkan kepadanya, tetapi ketika Jungkook sudah siap dengan pakaian yang lebih sopan, ibunya belum juga selesai menyiapkan apa yang mau ia bawa.

"Nah, Kookie berikan kue beras ini kepada tetangga baru kita, ne. Mereka baru pindah kemarin sore, dan sekarang sudah cukup siang untuk bertamu sebentar, mungkin mereka membutuhkan makanan untuk mengisi tenaga setelah beres-beres rumah. Berikan ini kepada mereka, ne? Ibu dengar keluarga Kim memliki anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganmu." Ibunya memberikan satu piring berisi penuh dengan makanan, Jungkook menatap takjub dengan apa yang tersaji di atas piring itu. Ada banyak kue beras di dalamnya, Jungkook mau satu, tetapi ia tidak mengambil kue itu, ia hanya mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang ibunya katakan sembari mengangguk-angguk mengkonfirmasi bahwa ia cukup paham dengan apa yang ibunya katakan.

"Nah Kookie, sapa mereka dengan baik ya, jangan lupa tersenyum. Sekalian kamu ajak anak laki-laki mereka untuk main ke sini jika dia ada, siapa tahu kalian bisa berteman."

"Ne eomma. Kalau begitu aku pergi."

.

.

Nama anak laki-laki itu Taehyung, dua tahun lebih tua di atas Jungkook. Tetangga baru yang belum lama ini pindah di komplek perumahan yang sama dengannya. Jungkook baru bertemu Taehyung satu kali, yaitu saat ia mengantarkan makanan ke rumah Taehyung. Dan itu tidak berlangsung lama, ia langsung pamit pulang setelah ibu Taehyung mengganti piring miliknya, ia di ajak mampir tetapi ia menolak dengan dalih bahwa ia masih memiliki sesuatu yang harus ia kerjakan di rumah, meski sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki apapun untuk dikerjakan selain tidur. Tetapi Jungkook merasa segan untuk singgah berlama-lama dikediaman seseorang yang belum ia kenal. Terlebih Taehyung terlihat begitu pendiam saat itu, ia hanya mengenalkan namanya saja kepada Jungkook, setelah itu anak itu hanya diam saja berdiri di samping ibunya. Maka dari itu Jungkook agak heran ketika melihat Taehyung tadi, apalagi anak itu tersenyum begitu cerah kepadanya, membuat Jungkook makin bingung saja.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung memanggil Jungkook yang termenung sendiri. Nampak seperti melamun di tengah-tengah kakinya yang terus melangkah.

"A-ah ne, Taehyung?" Jungkook menyahut agak canggung, ice cream pemberian Taehyung telah kandas seluruhnya, dan begitu ia sadar mereka sudah di dalam perjalanan ke arah menuju kediaman mereka masing-masing, terlalu sibuk menikmati ice creamnya sampai membuat Jungkook sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekitar, itu sungguh keterlaluan dan Jungkook menyesal mengabaikan Taehyung sejak tadi.

"Maaf waktu itu aku tidak mengajakmu bermain seperti yang ibuku suruh," Taehyung menunduk, dengan raut penuh penyesalan.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa _'kok_ Taehyung, lagipula saat itu kan aku juga sedang ada sesuatu yang harus ku kerjakan di rumah, he he.."

"Aku merasa sangat tidak sopan saat itu, karena aku masih belum siap untuk pindah rumah, sebenarnya."

"O-oh begitu ya.."

"Maafkan aku ya, Jungkook."

"Y-ya tidak apa-apa Taehyung. "

"Kau, kenapa kau terlihat sangat gugup? Apa kau tidak nyaman berada di dekatku Jungkook?"

"Ha-hah? Ti-tidak, bukan begitu Taehyung, maafkan aku." Jungkook gelagapan, sepertinya Taehyung salah mengartikan kegugupannya di sini, ia menggeleng berusaha menjelaskan tetapi ia malah jadi bingung sendiri, detik selanjutnya terdengar kekehan kecil yang kemudian menjadi besar, itu suara Taehyung yang tertawa. Jungkook shock dan selanjutnya ia terdiam memperhatikan Taehyung yang tertawa dengan wajah bingung.

"Jungkook, kau lucu sekali, maafkan aku ya, aku hanya bercanda kok, hehe." Dan Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran kotaknya lagi kepada Jungkook si pemilik gigi kelinci.

.

.

"Rasakan itu! siapa suruh kau tidak menolongku tadi. Dasar kelincu bodoh!" Seorang anak perempuan menyiram sebotol air mineral ke tubuhnya, hingga tubuh kecil itu basah seluruhnya. Seragamnya basah, rambutnya basah, buku yang sedang ia bawa pun jad ikut basah. Anak perempuan itu Seulrin namanya, teman sekelas Jungkook. Tadi Seulrin meminta jawaban soal ujian harian kepada Jungkook, tapi Jungkook tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang Seulrin mau, karena mata guru mereka begitu tajam memperhatiakan Jungkook yang duduk di barisan belakang. Jungkook tidak mau kena marah oleh gurunya, ia takut orang tuanya dipanggil ke sekolah, ia takut orang tuanya kecewa kepadanya, terlebih lagi ia begitu takut ibunya tahu bagaimana keadaannya di sekolah. Maka dari itu Jungkook terus mengabaikan Seulrin yang terus-terusan memberi kode minta jawaban kepada Jungkook. Sampai akhirnya Seulrin menyerah dan mengisi soal itu dengan jawabannya sendiri. Namun seperti yang Jungkook sudah duga sebelumnya, hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Mentang-mentang kau anak pintar, tidak mau membagi sedikit ilmu. Apa susahnya memberikan sedikit jawaban yang aku pinta? Kau selalu menuruti kemauan anak-anak yang menyuruhmu melakukan apapun, tetapi hanya memberikan beberapa jawaban kepadaku saja kau tidak mau, dasar bodoh! Awas saja jika nilaiku sampai jelek nanti, kau akan mendapatkan telur-telur busuk hinggap di _coconut head_ mu! Kelinci bodoh Jungkook!" Seulrin membentak, menghentak-hentakan kakinya sambil membentak Jungkook dengan suara yang begitu menggelegar, tak peduli banyak pasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu Seulrin tetap berkata kasar kepada Jungkook yang hanya menunduk. Setelah puas mengomel dan mengancam Jungkook, gadis itu pun berlalu dengan langkah kakinya yang kasar, berjalan luru-lurus sengaja menubruk Jungkook hingga anak itu terjatuh, menjatuhkan buku-buku miliknya yang mau ia bawa ke perpustakaan. Jungkook meringis merasa sedikit sakit pada bahunya yang ditubruk keras oleh anak perempuan itu.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar, Jungkook tidak peduli. Ia menagmbil buku-buku yang jatuh itu dengan hati-hati. Beberapa lembar utama bukunya basah terkena air, Jungkook tidak mau buku itu sampai sobek, maka ia mengambil buku itu dengan sangat perlahan. Ini adalah hal biasa, hampir setiap hari selalu ada kejadian tidak mengenakan yang terjadi padanya. _Bullying_ , ya, Jungkook adalah salah satu korban _bullying_ di sekolahnya, tidak, bukan hanya Jungkook yang menjadi korban _bully_ di sekolah tempat ia menuntut ilmu, anak-anak pendiam yang kurang pandai bersosialasi acap kali menjadi korban _bullying_ di sekolah ini. Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi salah satunya, padahal sebelumnya ia menjadi siswa yang cukup dipandang baik dan masuk zona aman di sekolah ini. Mungkin sejak saat dirinya sering pingsan di saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, orang-orang banyak menganggapnya lemah, selalu merepotkan dan tidak bisa tahan barang sedikit saja ketika terkena sinar matahari yang terik, manja dan sangat polos.

Jungkook bahkan tidak membantah ketika ada seorang anak dari kelas lain memintanya untuk membelikan minum di kantin sekolah, padahal jarak dari kantin dan kelasnya lumayan jauh, tetapi Jungkook tetap menolong anak itu dan membelikan minum seperti yang anak itu mau. Lalu sejak saat itulah banyak anak lain yang meminta tolong kepadanya, bukan, bukan minta tolong lagi, melainkan menyuruh, memaksanya dengan kasar untuk melakukan apa yang mereka mau. Dan hari-hari menyedihkan di sekolahnya benar-benar menjadi rutinitasnya setiap hari.

"Jungkook!"

Seseorang berteriak, memanggil nama anak yang sedang sibuk mengambil buku-buku jatuh di atas lantai. Beberapa pasang mata yang mendengar menoleh ke sumber suara, sedikit terkejut mendapati seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal memanggil si _coconut head_ itu, terlebih ia memakai seragam yang sama seperti mereka, siswa baru kah? Batin mereka serempak.

Sedangkan sang empunya nama menoleh, setelah selesai mengambil buku-bukunya itu Jungkook berdiri dan menghadap ke sumber suara, ada Taehyung di sana berjalan tergesa menuju ke arahnya. Jungkook membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit bergeser, lalu mengernyit heran mendapati Taehyung yang kini berada tepat di depannya, memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, _plus_ memandang dengan raut khawatir kepadanya.

"Taehyung? apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tidak penting untuk saat ini, yang terpenting adalah apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kook? Kenapa seragammu basah begini? Apa kau di jahili oleh seseorang?" Taehyung memegang bahu Jungkook meminta penjelasan, Jungkook terkikik kecil, Taehyung selalu saja khawatir berlebihan kepadanya.

"Tidak, tidak aku hanya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang tadi, aku akan pergi ke toilet untuk merapihkan diri. Aku akan menemuimu jika sudah selesai. Aku butuh penjelasan darimu, kau tahu?" Jungkook tersenyum jenaka, meski terlihat sangat jelas bahwa itu hanyalah senyum yang dibuat-buat oleh Jungkook saja untuk Taehyung. Taehyung mengganti ekspresinya dari raut khawatir menjadi raut wajah dingin yang begitu datar. Taehyung sudah menyimpulkan satu hal, dan kesimpulannya adalah hal nyata yang sama sekali tidak meleset sedikitpun.

"Jungkook, mulai saat ini aku akan selalu ada untukmu, aku akan melindungimu mulai detik ini, jangan takut dan jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku, anggap aku sebagai kakakmu Jungkook. Ingat, aku akan selalu ada untuk melindungimu, kau mengerti?"

Dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk lemah tanpa bisa lagi menahan air matanya yang berlomba-lomba menuruni pipi.

.

.

"Kook, bagaimana hasil test mu?"

"Baik, hyung! Aku lulus, aku di terima!"

Jungkook duduk di samping Taehyung, menyerahkan lembar hasil test yang menyatakan bahwa ia telah di terima di sekolah yang menjadi destinasinya setelah lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Jungkook begitu senang memberitahu Taehyung akan hal ini, jelas saja, karena itu artinya ia akan berada di satu sekolah yang sama lagi dengan Taehyung.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan lulus dengan baik, Kook. Aku tidak sabar ingin berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama denganmu lagi." Taehyung mengusak-usak puncak kepala Jungkook seperti yang sering ia lakukan ketika ia merasa gemas atau bangga kepada Jungkook. Jungkook sendiri masih diliputi rasa senang dan bahagia, maka ia nyaman-nyaman saja ketika Taehyung mengusel-ngusel dahinya pada dahi Jungkook. Jungkook sudah lama mengganti panggilan Taehyung menjadi hyung, karena mereka sudah sepakat untuk menganggap antara satu sama lain sebagai adik dan kakak. Sebenarnya Taehyung yang meminta Jungkook untuk menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak pertama kali, dan Jungkook senang-senang saja akan itu, toh Taehyung dua tingkat lebih tua darinya, meski terkadang Taehyung jauh lebih kekanakan dari dirinya 'sih.

"Lalu bagaimana hasil pemeriksaanmu, Kook? Apakah baik?" kali ini Taehyung bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit serius, ia berhenti mengusel-ngusel dahi mereka dan menatap kepada Jungkook dalam-dalam. Jungkook balas menatap Taehyung dengan onyxnya yang tajam, rautnya begitu serius, namun detik selanjutnya ia memegang bahu Taehyung sembari tersenyum lembut, menenangkan hyungnya dan meyakinkan kepadanya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Baik, semua baik seperti biasanya."

Jungkook kemudian bangkit, mengambil tas nya lalu meminta izin kepada Taehyung untuk kembali ke kediamannya, Jungkook bahkan belum memberitahu kabar gembira ini kepada ibunya, tetapi ia malah lebih dulu mampir ke kediaman Kim dan memberitahu Taehyung.

"Hyung, aku pulang dulu."

"Ne, istirahatlah yang cukup Jungkook-ah."

"Tentu saja, hyung."

.

.

Jungkook sakit, ia tahu itu. Taehyung sangat sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook. Jungkook memang tampak memiliki tanda-tanda seperti orang yang memiliki suatu penyakit, dan itu benar adanya. Jungkook sangat pasif dalam berbagai hal, ia tidak memiliki selera makan yang baik, sering kelelahan dan merasa mual, tubuhnya akan cepat membiru meski hanya terantuk kursi. Jungkook tidak sehat, dan Taehyung sangat khawatir akan itu.

Taehyung begitu menyayangi Jungkook layaknya keluarga, layaknya rasa kasih sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya─mungkin lebih. Hari dimana Taehyung mengetahui tindak pembulian yang di alami Jungkook di sekolah, pada saat itulah Taehyung bertekat untuk menjadi sosok pelindung untuk Jungkook. Jungkook pernah berkata, bahwa ia tidak memiliki banyak teman di sekolah dan Taehyung dengan bangganya mengajukan diri untuk menjadi teman Jungkook, namun Taehyung tidak menyangka bahwa yang dimaksud oleh Jungkook dengan tidak memiliki banyak teman adalah ia yang sama sekali tidak memiliki satu orangpun teman. Jungkook sakit, ia banyak menderita, namun orang-orang bahkan tidak mengerti dan menganggapnya lemah, menganggap anak itu sebagai sosok polos yang sangat sayang untuk tidak dimanfaatkan. Jungkook di bully, di paksa melakukan apa yang tidak ia suka, hanya karena mereka lelah dan muak melihat Jungkook yang sering pingsan dan muntah-muntah─merepotkan. Jungkook sakit, tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak membantu Jungkook untuk meringankan beban. Ketika Taehyung bertanya, "Kenapa kau diam saja, Kook? Kau bahkan bisa melawan, mereka hanya anak perempuan!" Jungkook hanya menggeleng lemah sembari tersenyum, kemudian ia menjawab dengan suaranya yang begitu lirih, "Tidak hyung, kau tahu, sebenarnya mereka semua sedang membantuku saat ini." Jawaban ambigu yang begitu meninggalkan bekas di dalam pikiran Taehyung, membuatnya kemudian bertekat untuk mencari tahu segala hal tentang Jungkook hingga sampai akhirnya ia mendapatkan suatu fakta mengejutkan. Jungkook sekarat, namun Taehyung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

"Jungkook? Apa kau baik?" Ibunya berkata dengan raut cemas yang kentara, Jungkook linglung, tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya. Ia bahkan baru membuka mata, namun ia langsung dihadapi oleh pemandangan menyedihkan dari ibunya, mata sang ibu yang sama persis seperti miliknya berkaca-kaca, beberapa butir air mata turun melalui onyx indah itu. Jungkook bingung, namun ia tetap menjawab dengan anggukan kecil yang lemah

Matanya beredar, begitu sadar dengan apa yang ia lihat disekelilingnya hanyalah putih yang dominan, serta bau obat yang menguar begitu menusuk indra penciuman, Jungkook langsung paham dengan situasi. Ini sudah yang kesekian kali, dan Jungkook tidak terkejut lagi dengan ini.

"Taehyung hyung?"

"Oh, Taehyung sedang kembali ke kediamannya, sudah semalaman ia menunggumu di sini, sayang kau tahu? Kau tertidur begitu lama, kau membuat kami khawatir, Jungkook kau harus kuat, ya?" ibunya menangis, Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan, karena sejujurnya ia tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun.

.

.

"Aku akan pindah." Taehyung berkata. Jungkook menoleh kaget, sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu Taehyung hanya diam, lalu tiba-tiba ia berkata bahwa ia akan pindah.

"Huh, pindah?" Mereka berjalan, beriringan dengan langkah kaki yang sama. Masih memakai seragam sekolah, Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk berjalan kaki kembali ke rumah.

"Ya, aku akan pindah."

"Pindah sekolah? Rumah?"

"Keduanya─mungkin," Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya, entahlah dia juga tidak tahu akan pindah kemana dirinya nanti.

"Oh, kenapa?" Jungkook bertanya.

"Entahlah, keluargaku sudah membicarakan ini."

"Kapan?" kali ini Taehyung dapat mendengar kesedihan menyelip di dalam nada bicaranya.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin masih lama." Kemudian Taehyung merangkul Jungkook secara mengagetkan, membuat si kelinci sedikit berjengit, namun segera tersenyum ketika Taehyung mengusak dahi mereka satu sama lain. Taehyung berusaha menenangkan Jungkook, dan Jungkook merasa begitu nyaman dengan perlakuan hyungnya.

"Ayolah Kookie, kau tahu aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, bukan? Jangan dipikirkan, oke?"

"Hum."

Dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk penuh dengan semangat.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook lelah menunggu Taehyung, hampir dua puluh menit ia duduk sendirian di taman dekat komplek perumahan mereka. Kenapa pula Taehyung memintanya untuk datang kemari? Memberi pesan singkat yang berisi pemintaannya untuk bertemu, Jungkook bergegas setelah membaca pesan tersebut, tetapi nyatanya anak itu justru belum sampai di tempat. Jungkook menendang-nendang tanah di bawah kakinya. Ini sudah malam, iseng juga kan kalau duduk di taman seorang diri.

"Hai." Taehyung datang, menyodorkan Ice cream rasa vanilla kepadanya. Jungkook mendongak, tersenyum begitu menadapati Taehyung memperlihatkan cengiran kotak khas miliknya. Rasa kesal akibat kelamaan menunggu pun langsung menguap begitu saja. Ia menerima uluran tangan Taehyung dan mengambil Ice cream itu. Ia jadi ingat moment yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu, hari itu Taehyung juga memberinya Ice cream seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, kau pasti menunggu lama."

"Heum, aku mengerti."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, Jungkook langsung sibuk memakan ice cream Vanilla kesukaannya, seperti biasa, ia akan lupa dunia jika sudah diberi makanan yang ia sukai. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Taehyung yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya sedang memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jadi?" Jungkook bertanya setelah ia menyelesaikan jilatan terakhir. Memandang Taehyung yang masih tersenyum─aneh menurutnya─ dengan pandangangan bertanya.

"Uh, maaf aku memintamu keluar malam-malam seperti ini, ibumu pasti khawatir." Taehyung salah tingkah, ia benar-benar tidak enak mengajak adik kesayangannya keluar malam seperti ini.

"Tentu, ibuku bertanya macam-macam sebelum aku menyebut namamu hyung, ia heran kenapa tidak bertemu di rumah saja, padahal biasanya kau selalu datang tanpa diundang."

"Haha, aku takut tidak ingin kembali ke rumahku sendiri jika aku datang kerumahmu, Kook."

Lalu mereka tertawa singkat, Jungkook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia mempunyai firasat yang buruk tentang ini.

"Nah, Kookie-ya sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi sepertinya aku harus."

Jungkook tahu, bahwa apa yang akan mereka diskusikan adalah sesuatu yang serius, maka ia mencoba diam dan mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Kau tahu, aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku akan pindah, apa kau ingat?"

"Hm tentu saja." Jungkook mengangguk konfirmatif, menatap Taehyung yang nampak mulai menampilkan raut bersalah.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin membeirtahumu bahwa aku benar-benar akan pindah─" Jungkook tidak begitu terkejut mendengarnya, namun ia benar-benar terkejut ketika Taehyung melanjutkan kalimatnya yang nyatanya terpotong itu, "─besok."

Jungkook ternganga, hendak protes dan benar-benar protes, "A-apa besok? Apa kau bercanda, hyung?!"

"Tidak, maaf─"

"Besok, maksdumu setelah malam ini selesai kau akan pergi, begitu?"

"Ya, maaf a-aku─"

Taehyung tidak melanjutkan perkataannya begitu ia mendapati Jungkook tersenyum sedih, kemudian menggeleng dan berkata tidak apa-apa, jangan meminta maaf terus.

"A-aku yang harusnya minta maaf hyung, maafkan aku, aku hanya terlalu terkejut."

"Kookie-ya kau benar-benar sudah dewasa ya?" kemudian Taehyung merangkul Jungkook dan menyatukan kening mereka, Jungkook sangat menyukai perlakuan Taehyung yang satu ini.

"Jadi, kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya hyung?" Taehyung menjauhkan kepala mereka, dan kembali duduk dengan nyaman, ia menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi taman sembari meluruskan kakinya.

"Ya, maaf jika ini terdengar begitu mendadak untukmu. Tapi kau tahu kan keputusan ini memang sudah direncanakan sejak lama."

"Hm yaa, seandainya kau memberitahuku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu membereskan barang-barang kan, hyung."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Tidak, tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal berat seperti itu, kau harus diam di rumah dan berisitirahat Kookie." Kembali tangan besar itu mengusak-usak surai halus Jungkook.

"Ugh hyung, berhenti melakukan itu sering-sering, kau seperti memperlakukan seorang anak kecil, tahu."

"Kau kan memang masih kecil, Kookie."

"Hyung, aku bahkan sudah hampir lulus sekolah!"

"Haha, kau akan tetap menjadi adik kecilku, kau tahu?"

"Terserah kau saja, huh."

Jeda sejenak, mereka sama-sama menghirup udara malam yang segar namun tidak menyehatkan ini. berusaha menikmati kebersamaan yang mungkin saja menjadi terakhir kalinya sebelum Taehyung benar-benar pergi.

"Jadi hyung, kemana kau akan pindah? Apakah jauh?"

"Entahlah,"

"Kenapa selalu itu jawaban yang kau berikan, sebenarnya kau tahu tidak sih kemana kau akan pindah?"

"Hmm, yang aku tahu hanyalah aku akan pindah ke tempat yang begitu jauh, aku lupa dimana tempat itu, maksudnya aku lupa apa nama tempatnya. Itu lebih jauh dari sekedar ke luar kota, Kook. Mungkin aku akan pindah keluar Korea."

"Benarkah?"

"Sepertinya,"

"Jawabanmu selalu tidak meyakinkan, hyung!"

"Haha, bukankah aku memang orang yang seperti itu?"

"Eum.. benar juga sih."

Hening kembali menyelimuti, kali ini keduanya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Untuk Jungkook sendiri, ia sebenarnya bingung mau mengatakan apa pada Taehyung saat ini. begitu banyak pikiran berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya.

"Jungkook.." Taehyung memanggil. Menyebabkan Jungkook yang menoleh ke tepat dimana mata Taehyung berada. Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu menatap kepada Jungkook serius.

"Kau tahu, aku.. aku mungkin sudah mengecewakanmu dengan keputusan ini, aku tidak bisa lagi menemanimu setiap waktu, tidak bisa menolongmu, melindungimu, menjagamu, aku tidak akan bisa berada disisimu lagi ketika kau butuh aku.." Jungkook menarik napas berat, entah kenapa matanya tiba-tiba merasa perih, sesuatu nampak ingin keluar dari kedua onyxnya.

"Tapi kau harus ingat, bahwa meskipun aku akan berada jauh darimu mulai esok, kita masih tetap berada di bawah atap langit yang sama. Jika kau merindukanku, cukup pejamkan matamu dan tataplah langit, disaat itulah aku juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu." Jungkook tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya, ia memang akan lebih cepat menjadi cengeng jika itu dengan Taehyung.

"Hyung, apakah kau akan pergi selama itu? Apa kau akan pindah selamanya? Apa kau tidak akan kembali lagi? Kenapa.. kenapa aku merasa bahwa perkataanmu memiliki arti seakan-akan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi? A-a-aku.." Taehyung mendekat, menempelkan dahi keduanya dan mengusak-usak surai Jungkook. Menenangkan Jungkook.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku pasti akan kembali, ya a-aku akan kembali untukmu. Berhentilah menangis."

Entah kenapa, perkataan Taehyung justru membuatnya semakin terisak, ia mencengkram erat pakaian depan Taehyung. Dadanya menjadi sesak, ia benar-benar menangis.

"Hyung.."

"Ssh, Kookie, uljimma.. jebal, maafkan aku.."

"Kook, lihat aku," Taehyung mengarahkan wajah Jungkook agar kembali menatapnya, ia tersenyum dan mengusap air mata Jungkook dengan begitu lembut.

"Kau telah mengambil seluruh hati dan jiwaku untuk kau jadikan menjadi milikmu, dan aku dengan suka rela memberikan semuanya untuk kau miliki, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, meskipun waktu dan jarak akan memisahkan kita, kau tidak akan pernah sendirian." _Karena aku akan selalu bersamamu._

Kemudian kedua belah bibir tebal milik Taehyung mendarat begitu manis pada milik Jungkook yang basah dengan air mata.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengambil ponselnya, menatap pada layar sentuh miliknya yang sedang menampilkan kontak seseorang. Taehyung, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak lagi bertatap wajah. Jungkook merindukan Taehyung, sangat-sangat merindukan pemuda itu sampai nyaris gila─ _atau mungkin ia memang sudah gila_ , kemudian dengan jari bergetar Jungkook menekan tombol panggilan pada nomor kontak Taehyung. Ia mengigit bibirnya hingga nyaris berdarah. Nada panggilan tersambung terdengar, dan Jungkook dengan sabar menunggu. Apakah Taehyung benar-benar sangat sibuk sampai begitu lama mengangkat panggilan darinya?

 _Padahal panggilan-panggilan sebelumnya pun tidak pernah mendapat jawaban_.

Jungkook menghela, mungkin kali ini nasib panggilan telepon darinya akan tetap berakhir sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Jungkook." Suara ibunya terdengar memanggil, kemudian sebuah nampan berisi makanan diletakkan oleh sang ibu di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Ibunya tersenyum sedih, mendapati Jungkook mengigit bibirnya sembari memegang ponsel miliknya.

"Aku berusaha menghubungi Taehyung." katanya, tapi setelahnya ia menggeleng putus asa. Ibunya tahu bahwa panggilan anaknya tidak mendapat jawaban, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Jungkook, berhentilah melakukan itu."

"Aku rindu dengan Taehyung, eomma.."

"Aku tahu, tapi.. bukan.. bukan itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan jika kau benar-benar merindukannya." Ibunya menangis, ibunya selalu menangis ketika menegur Jungkook tentang ini. Kenapa? Sebegitu menyedihkannya kah dia ketika merindukan seseorang sampai nyaris gila.

"Lalu apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan eomma?"

"Temui ia, datangi Taehyung, Jungkook. Itu yang harus kau lakukan, bukannya terus-terusan melakukan hal bodoh dengan meneleponnya setiap hari! Kau tahu itu sangat-sangat tidak berguna! Tolong hentikan itu, hentikan itu dan temui Taehyung, Jungkook!" Ibunya mengusap kasar air matanya dan berbalik, tak kuasa melihat buah hatinya yang nampak mengenaskan, kemudian wanita paruh baya itu segera pergi meninggalkan Jungkook. Ia menutup pintu kamar Jungkook sedikit kasar sampai menimbulkan bunyi yang agak keras.

"Ha-haruskah? Haruskah aku pergi menemuimu lagi, hyung?"

.

.

.

.

Jungkook membuka mata. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah buram yang memusingkan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali hingga pandangannya menjernih, lalu setelahnya ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ruangan ini lagi, betapa ia bosan ketika mendapati dirinya bangun berkali-kali di dalam ruangan yang sama seperti ini.

Jungkook menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jauh siapa saja entitas yang berada di dalam ruangan ini bersamanya. Ada ibunya, kemudian seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan dan berwibawa, Jungkook kenal orang itu, ia adalah Ayah Taehyung. Lalu disampingnya ada seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan ibunya, memiliki garis wajah mirip dengan Taehyung, dan Jungkook sangat mengenal wanita itu, ia adalah seseorang yang sudah melahirkan Taehyung.

Lagi, Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari seseorang. Taehyung, ia tidak ada di ruangan ini, kemana dia? Ke toilet kah?

"Ee-eomma.." suaranya terdengar serak, Jungkook sendiri kaget, seperti sudah lama ia tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

Ibunya mengangguk, memegang tangannya dan meremasnya lembut.

"Sayang, kau sadar, nak.."

"Eomma, a-aku bermimpi.. aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Taehyung.. Taehyung bilang ia akan pindah, eomma.. mana Taehyung?"

Dan suara isakan yang begitu memilukan terdengar menjawab pertanyaannya, ibu Taehyung menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukan ayah Taehyung. Dan bersamaan dengan itulah jantung Jungkook berdegup begitu keras.

"Jungkook.. Taehyung, Taehyung ada di sini, nak. I-ia ada di sini, Taehyung ada di dalam hatimu, sayang."

.

.

 _Angst gagal, ya begitulah._


	2. Nothing-END

**DESCLAIMER : BTS Taehyung and Jungkook is belongs to God, Their parents, And Agency.**

.

.

* * *

Jungkook tahu, tidak seharusnya ia berada di sini. Jangan salahkan ia yang malah berakhir berada di dalam ruangan ini. salahkan kedua kakinya yang seenaknya melangkah tanpa di perintah itu _. 'apa yang kulakukan di sini?'_ batinnya bertanya, ketika menyadari dirinya kini telah berada di ruangan yang begitu ia kenal. Namun sebenarnya tak seharusnya ia bisa berada di sini, karena ia sangat tahu sang empunya ruangan sedang tidak berada di dalamnya. _Namun kenapa pintu nya tidak di kunci?_ Batinnya kembali bertanya.

Karena sudah kepalang basah, Jungkook memutuskan untuk melanjutkan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lebih dalam ke ruangan itu. Semuanya nampak begitu gelap, dikarenakan sang empunya ruangan sudah meninggalkan tempat ini cukup lama. Jungkook melangkah sambil kedua onyxnya tak henti menatap ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Begitu rapih, namun terasa kosong juga hampa. Dan lagi, hatinya kembali merasakan kegetiran itu, lalu ia kembali bertanya _, 'bagaimana bisa aku berada di tempat ini?'_

Jungkook tidak tahu mana ruangan yang sebenarnya ingin ia datangi, tetapi ia dapat melihat satu-satunya penerangan yang menyala di tempat ini dari salah satu celah pintu. Sebenarnya ia ragu untuk masuk ke dalam sana, karena ia tahu persis ruangan apa yang akan ia lihat nantinya. Tetapi rasa penasarannya yang begitu mendalam membuat Jungkook memutuskan untuk mendorong pintu itu, dan setelahnya kedua netra kembar miliknya dapat melihat sebuah ruangan pribadi milik seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan.

Jungkook kembali meragu, sedikit rasa takut juga hinggap di hatinya. Namun jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Jungkook begitu merindukan untuk berada di tempat ini. jungkook merindukan ketika sang pemilik kamar mengajaknya untuk masuk ke ruangan ini. Jungkook begitu merindukan aroma yang menguar di ruangan ini, begitu sama persis seperti pemiliknya.

 _'Aku merindukanmu, hyung.'_ Batinnya sedih.

Jungkook berjalan ke sebuah meja, yang mana terdapat satu buah bingkai foto di atasnya. Ia mengambil bingkai foto itu, kemudian tersenyum ketika mendapati wajah hyungnya menyapa langsung kedua netranya dengan berbagai jenis senyum yang berbeda. Jungkook meniti satu persatu wajah hyungnya, sampai kemudian matanya terkunci pada salah satu pemuda yang nampak sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa. Tangannya dengan reflek meraba permukaan wajah sang pemuda di dalam foto, kembali ia tersenyum ketika mendapati dirinya sendiri juga berada di sana, di dalam rangkulan pemuda yang tersenyum tanpa dosa itu.

 _'Taehyung, hyung.'_ Gumamnya.

Setelahnya Jungkook menaruh kembali bingkai itu pada tempatnya. Dan netranya beralih menatap ranjang berukuran sedang yang berada di tengah ruangan. Matanya membulat kaget, membuat mulutnya tanpa sadar terbuka, efek keterkejutan.

Di sana, di atas ranjang beralas putih itu, Jungkook dapat melihatnya. Orang yang ia rindukan, duduk terdiam sembari menunduk. Tak menyadari kehadirannya yang memang tidak menimbulkan sedikitpun suara sejak ia menginjakkan kaki ke sini.

"Hyung.." Ia memanggil, dengan suara yang begitu kecil dan lirih. Namun masih dapat didengaroleh seseorang yang tengah menunduk itu, karena yang Jungkook dapati setelah suara kecilnya yang mengalun itu adalah ekspresi wajah yang penuh dengan keterkejutan, menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ju-Ju-Jungkook.."

Jungkook tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, di satu sisi ia memang begitu merindukan Taehyung. Namun di sisi lainnya Jungkook tahu bahwa ini semua tidaklah nyata. Taehyung yang berada di depannya ini pasti tidak nyata. Namun kenapa Jungkook malah melangkah mendekati Taehyung? mendudukan dirinya bersimpuh tepat di depan Taehyung yang kini menatapnya sambil menangis.

"Taehyungie-hyung.." Isaknya, Jungkook menunduk tak berani untuk menyentuh Taehyung. Ia hanya menangis, terisak di depan Taehyung yang menurutnya tidak nyata itu.

Namun ketidaknyataan yang Jungkook yakini nyatanya lenyap begitu saja ketika ia merasakan tangan itu menyentuhnya. Mengangkat wajahnya yang basah dan mengusap pipinya lembut dengan jari-jarinanya yang panjang. Taehyung menghapus air matanya sambil tersenyum, menenangkan Jungkook untuk berhenti menangis.

"Hyung.." Ia menatap penuh kasih Taehyung yang tersenyum, melingkupi tangan yang lebih besar itu dengan jari-jarinya. Menggenggamnya erat dan membawanya ke depan dada. Merasakan betapa hangat telapak tangan Taehyung yang begitu ia rindukan.

"A-a-aku merindukan mu, hyung."

Dapat dilihatnya Taehyung yang mengangguk, senyum hangat tak pernah Taehyung lepaskan dari wajah, meski buliran air sesekali menetes dari matanya, Taehyung tetap tersenyum menanggapu Jungkook.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Jungkook-ah."

Bahkan suaranya masih terdengar sama. Suara berat yang begitu menenangkan, betapa rindunya Jungkook dengan Taehyung, sehingga membuatnya kembali menangis hanya karena mendengar suara Taehyung _nya_.

"Jangan menangis Jungkook-ah."

Taehyung mengusap lagi lelehan air mata di pipi Jungkook, menyuruh yang lebih muda untuk berhenti menangis, melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya sendiri pun tidak dapat menghentikan air mata yang terus menetes melewati pipinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau kembali? Kenapa hyung, ke-kenapa kau berada di sini? Ke-ke-kena kau kembali _seperti ini_?" Jungkook masih terus terisak, netranya menatap Taehyung tepat di kedua matanya.

"A-a-aku tidak tahu, Jungkook-ah." Taehyung melepaskan tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Jungkook, menggeleng putus asa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Beringsut menjauhi Jungkook sembari menangis. Taehyung di depannya menangis, meraung, berteriak penuh pilu. Membuat Jungkook tak tahan dan segera memeluknya. Rasanya sama, tubuh Taehyung masih terasa begitu sama seperti dulu.

"Pergilah, hyung." Jungkook berkata, mengusap punggung Taehyung dengan sayang. Menenangkan Taehyung agar yang lebih tua merasa sedikit tenang.

"Apa?"

"Pergilah,"

"Apakah hanya itu yang terbaik bagiku, Jungkook?"

"Ya, aku tidak ingin kau terus menderita, hyung."

"Kenapa mudah sekali kau mengatakan itu, menyuruhku untuk pergi?"

"Karena hanya itu yang terbaik."

Mereka bertatapan dengan netra yang sama-sama berderai air mata. Jungkook begitu merindukan Jungkook, pun sama sebaliknya. Tetapi mereka berdua tahu, bukan pertemuan seperti ini yang mereka berdua inginkan. Jungkook meyakini Taehyung di depannya ini memanglah nyata, meski ia tahu dengan benar bahwa Taehyung yang sebenarnya kini tengah berbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Jungkook tahu dan paham, pun sama halnya dengan Taehyung. Maka dari itu, keduanya bahkan tidak bisa untuk sekedar menghentikan air mata yang bederai itu untuk behenti barang sejenak.

"Aku pasti sedang bermimpi." Jungkook berkata.

"Kau tidak."

"Maafkan aku, hyung."

Yang lebih muda bangkit, berdiri tegap di depan Taehyung yang terlihat begitu rapuh duduk di atas ranjang.

"Hyung, ku mohon jangan membebani dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu ini begitu sulit, bagimu, telebih untuk diriku sendiri yang begitu merindukanmu. Tetapi kau harus pergi, karena dengan begitu kau tidak akan menderita lagi, hyung."

"Apakah dengan begitu, kau tidak akan menderita?"

"A-a-aku tidak tahu.."

"Kau menyuruhku pergi agar aku tidak menderita, tetapi kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana nasibmu sendiri ketika aku pergi. Bodoh."

"Ku mohon, Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri.. Taehyungie hyung.." Dan setelahnya Jungkook berbalik pergi meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Taehyung yang kini menatapnya begitu sendu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap apa yang berada tepat di depannya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Matanya terlihat begitu bengkak karena saking lamanya ia menangis. Ia masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang kosong. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas, padahal yang ia lakukan selama beberapa jam hingga beberapa detik yang lalu hanya menangis, tetapi Jungkook merasa begitu lemas dan lelah. Jungkook ingin kembali ke rumahnya untuk menghempaskan dirinya di ranjangnya yang empuk. Namun Jungkook tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan dia di sini.

"Jungkook."

Sebuah tepukan samar mendarat di bahunya, membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati orang yang begitu ia kenal menatapnya khawatir. Jungkook kemudian tersenyum, untuk sekedar membalas panggilan orang itu.

"Ayo pulang." Orang itu berkata dengan lembut sembari mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Hyung, benarkan ini adalah yang terbaik untuknya?" Jungkook bertanya, masih dengan pandangan kosong yang terpancar di kedua netranya.

"Ya, Jungkook-ah, ini adalah satu-satunya yang tebaik untuk Taehyung."

"Dia tidak akan menderita lagi kan, hyung?"

"Ne, Jungkook."

"Apa tidak apa kalau aku pergi meninggalkannya?"

"Tentu, Taehyung pasti sudah sangat tenang sekarang."

Jungkook kembali menatap ke depan dengan datar, di mana sebuah pusara yang masih basah terletak menampakkan nisan bertuliskan Kim Taehyung di atasnya.

"Baiklah, Jiminie hyung. Ayo kita pulang."

Lalu dua pasang kaki itu melangkah pergi menjauhi pusara yang kini tergeletak dengan sebuah jasad yang terkubur dengan damai berada jauh di dalamnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jungkook membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lemas, seperti seluruh energi yang dimilikinya terkuras habis hanya karena kelelahan menangis. Perutnya begitu kosong tetapi ia sama sekali tidak lapar. Yang ia ingin lakukan saat ini hanya meringkuk di atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Kemudian bermimpi bertemu Taehyung.

Bunyi 'cklek' terdengar menandakan kunci yang sudah terbuka, Jungkook langsung menarik kenop pintu kamarnya, dan langsung melangkah memasuki ruangan pribadi miliknya untuk segera menidurkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

Jungkook tidak dapat menahan senyumnya, Jungkook begitu senang sampai gigi kelinci yang dimilikinya terlihat ketika ia tersenyum,sampai kemudian terdengar kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, Jungkook tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa karena saking senangnya.

Jungkook senang sekal. Ia tidak perlu tidur untuk bisa bermimpi bertemu Taehyung.

Karena yang tengah ia lihat saat ini adalah Kim Taehyung, tengah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, menatapnya sembari tersenyum penuh arti menyambut kedatangannya.

END.


	3. Tired-END

**DESCLAIMER : BTS Taehyung and Jungkook is belongs to God, Their parents, And Agency.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jungkook menghela napas sambil membanting ponselnya kasar di atas ranjang sampai membuat ponsel berwarna hitam itu memantul beberapa kali akibat tekanan yang ditimbulkan dari permukaan kasur yang empuk. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya dan kembali menghela napas yang kali ini sedikit lebih panjang.

Entah kenapa belakangan ini ia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri, apa yang ia pikirkan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

 _'Kenapa aku selalu seperti ini, sih.'_ batinnya kesal.

Baru saja ia sampai di rumahnya, mendapati keadaan rumah yang sangat berantakan akibat renovasi bagian depan yang sedang dilakukan oleh tukang sewaan orang tuanya. Kepalanya pening, ada beberapa masalah yang terjadi di kantor tempat ia bekerja hari ini, begitu juga kemarin, dan hari-hari sebelumnya. _Hari ini adalah yang paling parah._

Sebenarnya seminggu belakangan ia memang merasa tidak baik, maksudnya perasaannya. Baginya begitu banyak hal terjadi, termasuk berbagai macam perilaku teman-teman kantor yang sedikit mengganggunya. Jungkook merasa marah, hal sekecil apapun dapat membuatnya menjadi sangat sensitif, bahkan obrolan didalam grup chat yang diikutinya juga membuatnya kesal. Maka dari itu, sebelum membanting ponselnya di atas ranjang beberapa waktu lalu sebenarnya ia baru saja memutuskan untuk keluar dari grup tersebut.

Ia memindahkan lengan yang menutupi kedua matanya, kemudian dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Onyxnya menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Pikirannya berkelana entah kemana, beberapa lama ia hanya diam sampai rasanya hampir tertidur, ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar cukup lama yang menunjukan bahwa ada beberapa pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya.

Ia menggeser posisi rebahnya untuk mengambil benda persegi yang sebelumnya tergeletak pasrah itu.

 _'Taehyungie-hyung'_

Jungkook mengernyit bingung, Taehyung mengiriminya pesan _ㅡ_ _beberapa pesan yang masuk secara terpisah_ ㅡ seingatnya, sudah beberapa hari Jungkook tidak berbalas pesan dengan Taehyung, tetapi dalam hatinya ia dapat menebak kemungkinan yang ingin Taehyung sapaikan, maka dengan segera ia membuka pesan-pesan tersebut.

 _'Jungkook, ada apa denganmu? itu adalah hal yang paling ingin kutanyakan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Jungkook, kau tidak perlu memikirkan terlalu banyak kemungkinan. Jika itu membuatmu bahagia, ambil kemungkinan itu dan berbahagialah. Jika itu baik dan membuat hidupmu lebih berwarna, tahan itu. Tetapi jika itu memberatkanmu, tinggalkanlah. Maksudku di sini adalah, abaikan apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman. Bukankah manusia hanya ingin berbahagia? itulah mengapa terkadang seseorang tetap memilih kemungkinan yang menyiksa untuk membuatnya bahagia pada akhirnya,_ '

Jungkook mengerjap, menutup pesan tersebut dan melanjutkan untuk membuka pesan selanjutnya.

' _Kau_ _bilang_ , crisis identity?. _Semua orang mengalami hal itu. Pecayalah, bahkan sampai sekarang akupun masih mengalami yang sama. Kita adalah remaja tanggung yang masih berada dalam pertengahan dari fase remaja menuju fase dewasa. Apa ini baik? Apa ini buruk? Kenapa aku seperti ini? kenapa aku selalu memiliki pemikiran buruk? Sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang wajar untuk dipikirkan oleh seorang remaja seperti kita. Cobalah sesekali kau lihat dari dua sisi yang berbeda, dan tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri apa yang membuatmu tertarik, kau ingin menjadi seperti apa, kau hidup untuk apa? Cobalah kau renungkan dan tanya pada dirimu sendiri, apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu bingung.'_

Jungkook menahan napas. Entah kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Dengan perasaannya yang membingungkan, Jungkook membuka pesan terakhir yang Taehyung kirimkan.

' _Aku tahu jika aku mengatakan hal seperti ini secara langsung, kau pasti hanya menanggapi dengan 'ya, hyung.' 'baiklah,' dan lain sebagainya, tetapi di dalam hatimu kau tetap memikirkan semuanya seorang diri. Maka dari itu walaupun aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin ku sampaikan kepadamu, sebenarnya aku tetap tidak tahu apa-apa. Maafkan aku yang sudah bersikap sok tahu seperti ini, yea. Kau pasti sangat membenci sikapku yang seperti ini 'kan? Tetapi sebelumnya kau berkata_ i can say whatever i wanna saying. So there you got me rn ( _emoticon senyum).'_

Apa-apaan ini, kenapa Jungkook merasa pipinya menjadi basah setelah membaca ini. Hatinya berdesir hangat, Taehyung selalu tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan bahkan tanpa Jungkook menceritakan sebelumnya. Dan betapa merasa buruknya ia melupakan Taehyung sebelumnya. Jungkook menghela napas lelah, mengusap kedua matanya yang sedikit berair. Dengan perasaan yang membingungkan, Jungkook menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk mengetik balasan pesan dari Taehyung.

' _Kenapa menjadi sangat emosional, hyung? aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Bukankah dari dulu aku adalah orang yang seperti ini? Tetapi mungkin ini adalah fase yang paling parah. Aku tidak tahu hyung, aku hanya bingung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar membuatku bahagia, setahuku apa yang telah menjadi pilihanku saat ini membuatku bahagia. Ketika aku sedang sangat menikmatinya, sesuatu datang mengganggu pikiranku. Aku sudah berkali-kali bertanya pada diriku , namun aku sendiri masih belum bisa menjawabnya,'_

Jungkook menekan tombol kirim pada kotak pesan di ponselnya untuk kembali mengisi kekosongan pada kotak dialog tesebut dengan kalimat yang sudah tersusun kembali di kepalanya.

' _Aku tahu hyung pasti bingung menghadapi aku yang seperti ini, maka dari itu aku berkata bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu khawatir, jujur aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya akan menghilang untuk sementara, tidak lama lagi aku pasti akan kembali. Jangan terlalu memikirkan masalahku hyung, kau tahu_ _ **aku hanya lelah**_ , _itu saja._ '

Jungkook menekan kembali tombol kirim pada ponselnya untuk menyampaikan balasan pesan tersebut pada Taehyung. Hatinya mendadak menghangat memikirkan bagaimana Taehyung mengiriminya pesan dengan kalimat penyemangat yang penuh dengan makna positif. Memang beberapa hari yang lalu Jungkook memutuskan untuk menghilang dari sosial media, bukan bermaksud benar-benar ingin menghilang, hanya saja ia mengganti semua poto profil yang ia gunakan pada akun sosial medianya dengan kanvas berwarna putih. Jungkook tidak mengatakan apapun pada Taehyung karena ia pikir itu adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak perlu untuk dilakukan. Namun lihatlah Taehyung, ia bahkan dengan suka rela mengiriminya pesan yang sangat panjang, padahal biasanya pemuda itu sangat malas untuk mengetik sesuatu secara rinci atau bertele-tele. Hal ini membuatnya berpikir; betapa Taehyung benar-benar menghkawatirkan dirinya, membuatnya merasa sangat-sangat bersalah dan tidak enak pada Taehyung.

Selama mengenal Taehyung, Jungkook merasa bahwa pemuda itulah satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya, selalu mengalah padanya, dan juga selalu berbaik hati memberikan apa yang Jungkook butuhkan. Namun setelah ia berpikir lagi, apa hal yang sudah ia berikan pada Taehyung? Sepertinya selama ini ia hanya merepotkan saja. Bagaimana bisa pemuda arogan seperti Taehyung tetap sabar menghadapi dirinya yang egois dan kekanakan ini? Jungkook benar-benar tak habis pikir, tetapi sedikit banyak hatinya berdesir senang mengetahui fakta tersebut.

Beberapa lama setelah pesan terakhir Jungkook kirimkan pada Taehyung, balasan yang ia tunggu pun datang. Satu pesan yang tidak berisi kumpulan kalimat membentuk paragraf panjang seperti sebelumnya, namun cukup membuat Jungkook tersenyum hangat ketika membacanya. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan pada Taehyung setelah ini, ia sedikit khawatir akan menjadi canggung jika sewaktu-waktu mereka akan bertemu kembali. Namun pemikiran seperti itu segera enyah dari dalam kepalanya setelah ia mengingat sosok Taehyung. Maka setelah menutup aplikasi message tersebut Jungkook pun bertekat menanamkan sesuatu dari dirinya. Ia akan berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya, mengendalikan emosinya, mengendalikan sikapnya yang begitu kekanakan agar tidak lagi menyusahkan orang lain. Terdengar tidak mudah memang, tetapi ia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap menjadi dirinya yang seperti sekarang. Bagaimanapun meski ia memiliki kelainan pemikiran dengan dirinya sendiri, dia tetaplah seorang Jeon Jungkook. Maka mulai saat ini, Jungkook akan mencoba untuk _mencintai dirinya sendiri_ meski seberapa sulitnya itu.

Ah, Jungkook jadi ingin sekali berterimakasih kepada Taehyung secara langsung, tetapi sepertinya ia tidak akan melakukan itu, rasanya seperti begitu memalukan untuk melakukannya, bagaimana jika nanti Taehyung malah menertawakannya karena bertingkah konyol? yang ada ia malah akan menangis di depan Taehyung nantinya.

Jungkook tersenyum lembut untuk dirinya sendiri, meskipun saat ini ia belum sepenuhnya siap untuk kembali, tetapi dirinya sudah cukup merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Mungkin memang benar, kelelahan membuat banyak energi negatif datang dan membuat pikirannya berantakan. Maka dari itu setelah ini ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan menenangkan pikiran. Semoga saja tuhan akan memberikan takdir baik untuk dirinya di hari esok, adalah doa Jungkook sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap di alam mimpi.

.  
.

' _Baiklah jika memang itu yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini, mungkin kau memang membutuhkan waktu sendirian untuk menenangkan pikiranmu. Saat ini aku hanya bisa menunggumu untuk kembali, kau tahu kau adalah teman terdekat yang ku punya, kau seperti adik bagiku_ _ㅡ_ _mungkin bahkan lebih dari itu_ _ㅡ_ _intinya kau sangat berharga bagiku, Jungkook._ _ㅡ_ _Ah sial ini benar-benar memalukan!_ _ㅡ_ _cepatlah kembali dan berhenti membuatku khawatir!'_

ㅡEnd.


End file.
